That Smile
by sterober
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot (now three-shot). A simple moment between the show's two leading ladies; f/f. My first fanfiction. Hi, I'm sterober and I'm a fanfiction addict. Nothing about this show belongs to me. I am so happy to be able to use these characters in my own writing endeavors. Whether you like it...or not so much, you honor me by reading it. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

She smiles at me and it feels as though every cell in my body has turned into a microscopic butterfly. Every fiber of me comes alive and vibrates in the most incredible way. The sensation is one of the most addictive that I have ever encountered.

And that is it.

I am addicted to it...to her.

There she is again, wearing that smile...and nothing else.

We are side by side on my bed as she drifts in and out of a euphoric sleep. She is exhausted, but blissfully so.

I haven't slept. I'm too content to lay here with her attached to my side. I simply watch her. I take the time to think about the origins of any change in her resting facial features and I enjoy the pleasant hum of my own sated body.

Her eyes are open again. Once more, she takes the opportunity to lazily run her hand from my temple, past my ear, along my jaw, down my neck, to eventually come to rest over my heart. A pattern that she repeats every time she gains any semblance of consciousness.

It's a promise that she is making to me; a silent 'rain check'. She is too tired to continue right this minute, but she wants me. By the sparkle in her heavily lidded eyes, she wants me badly.

I give her a smile of my own. It's a promise to _her_. I will _absolutely_ be cashing that check in as soon as she can move more than just her arms.

She sighs and her eyes close once more. I let the tips of my fingers trail from her shoulder to her elbow. It is a feather soft touch to let her know that I am here...to reassure myself that _she_ is.

This is something I would have never thought I could have. It's not something I even thought really existed.

Life just doesn't work this way.

And yet here I am. I am completely bare. The walls I took so many years to construct, the ones I guarded so cautiously, have been leveled.

She demolished them without even acknowledging there existence.

I love her.

I know, without a doubt, that she loves me.

She is mine and I am hers and life works this way.

Her eyes open.

There's that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I couldn't get the other part of this piece out of my head. It was _supposed_ to be a one-shot. Oh, well. If this fic were an earthquake, chapter one would be the "P wave" and this would be the "S wave" (sorry...currently taking geology). Lets see how much damage this S wave can do. Thanks for the reviews! I am so grateful that you took the time to read and respond!

3 SJR

It's cold in here. Colder than I thought it would be.

Could be because I didn't bother to put any clothes on. No matter.

I pad over to the couch and grab an afghan that is lying across the furniture's arm. I throw it around myself. I make my way back into the kitchen and lean back against the counter while I wait for our coffee to finish brewing.

My thoughts drift back to the previous night and I can't help the goofy grin that spreads across my face.

I would have thought that copious amounts of alcohol would have been needed to make what happened...well, happen.

But no. It was so much more natural than that...more fluid.

It was just another movie night...until suddenly, it was much more.

We had already (albeit unknowingly) built a bridge between what we had as friends and what we _could_ have as partners, lovers, and soul-mates. It was just a matter of walking across the sturdy structure.

I can't remember who initiated it. To be honest, I don't really care.

All I _do_ care about is the fact that she is still in my bed; happy, satisfied, safe...completely naked.

A shiver races down my spine and then back up seconds later. It brings with it an onslaught of pleasant sensations to my already pleasure-over-loaded brain. My toes curl, my fingers tingle, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I take in a slow breath to try and regain a composure that I'm not sure I've had since before we interrupted our movie last night.

I turn back around and grab two coffee mugs. I pour and start to prepare our morning beverages.

I feel two hands touch each of my shoulders and slowly stroke up and down my arms.

Well, she's not in bed anymore. The thought makes me a little sad.

Then she presses herself fully into my back, wraps her arms around my waist, and kisses some skin that has been left exposed at my neck.

I reach my hands behind me and give her hips a gentle squeeze.

I smile. She's definitely still happy, satisfied...and completely naked.

I turn in her arms, cup her face with both of my hands, and give her the most loving kiss I am capable of. I pull back to look at the most amazing sight in front of me.

She is sleep mussed. Her hair is unruly, she has sleep in the outer corner of one of her eyes, and there are still some impressions on her skin from the bed linen.

I may have taken the opportunity to lovingly jab at her adorable appearance if it hadn't been for her eyes.

Those eyes are on fire. She is looking at me and my body begins to bake from the inside out. My blood is suddenly carbonated and it causes every inch of my skin to tingle.

It's hot in here. Much hotter than I remember it being.

Well, she's happy and naked anyway. I think its safe to take 'satisfied' off the table.

Speaking of table.

I let my hands glide down her body to rest on her backside. I walk her backwards toward the table that is much too far away for my liking; although it is only a few feet.

We reach our destination and I help her up onto the (more than likely) cold surface.

I step in as close as I can and press my forehead to hers. My hands come to rest on her thighs and I revel in the silky skin beneath my palms. I close my eyes and take a moment to just breathe her in.

She smells like me. I smell like her. Between the two of us, we have created a scent that is all our own. It is ours and no one else gets to experience it.

I take a moment more to breathe _us_ in.

I feel her slip the afghan from my shoulders and my skin breaks out in gooseflesh. A little from the chilly air, a lot from the increased skin to skin contact.

"I missed you"

I open my eyes in awe and fascination.

Her groggy voice is like a thousand symphonies playing the sweetest melody in flawless harmony.

I must look dumbfound. I feel my jaw hanging a little slack and I blatantly stare...I can't speak. I won't. Maybe if I stay perfectly still, this dream will never end. Maybe if I stay perfectly silent, she will bless my ears with a few more words.

Her brow furrows in slightly confused amusement and a small smile graces her lips.

She strokes my hip with one hand and brings the other up to cup my cheek. I carefully lean my face into the contact, but never take my eyes off of hers.

I'm waiting. She's waiting. I'm praying.

Praying...praying...praying...

"Take me back to bed."

A miracle. All my prayers answered in five words. All I have ever wanted and more.

The smile I give her must be a real winner.

Her eyes widen and she lets out a light puff of air. I have taken her breath away.

I help her off the hard surface she is perched on. When both her feet are on the floor, I intertwine our fingers and kiss her.

I am giving thanks. I am thanking this deity before me for answering my silent pleas.

We pull apart an inch or two.

"I love you."

Her eyes drop to my lips. I have to wonder if this is a mirror image of how I looked when _she_ spoke.

She leans forward, angles her face down, and places a soft kiss directly over my heart, then places her ear over that same spot. She brings one hand up again, to wrap around the back of my neck. Her thumb tenderly caresses my jawline.

I get the message, loud and clear.

She loves me. I have no doubt. She has given voice to the statement many times during the past several hours. She doesn't need to now.

I slowly turn away from her but keep a hold of her hand.

With the most amazing creature I have ever or _will_ ever come across in my life in tow, I forge my way to the bedroom. Back to our bed...to the blessed alter where I can properly worship my own personal goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy. Elated. Enchanted. Overjoyed.

Honored. Proud. Humbled.

Protective. Loving.

Captivated.

...faithful...

...words begin to fail me as the distance between us diminishes.

I can't tell who is moving. Is she getting closer to me? Am I to her? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters but the fact that she is here.

The rather large group of people that is witnessing the ceremony doesn't matter. The quiet 'click' of the photographer's camera doesn't matter. The beautiful day that has been made complete with; flawless decorations, heart warming music, sunshine, a gentle breeze, and beautifully blooming life in every direction, does not matter.

The universe is propelling us toward one another, although I'm fairly certain that only one of us is _actually_ moving at the moment. We have been progressing toward each other long before this event, long before we even met. It is our own special brand of gravity, and it has brought us together.

We're so close now.

I see her eyes shining with a million emotions. Every single one of them good. Every single one of them, I am sure, are reflected in my own eyes.

We stand as a couple. It took too long. It happened so fast.

I reach out and take her hands in my own. It feels like I am giving her a piece of my soul and that she is filling the space with a piece of her own.

I run my thumb over the ring that has already been given its permanent home on her finger, and she does the same with mine. Exchanging rings is something we did in private. This symbol of dedication was between only us, _for_ only us. And it was perfect.

The man beside us starts talking and it doesn't matter. If my words cease to be relevant when describing what we have between us, his don't stand a chance.

But it just doesn't matter.

She is here.

She is angelic and she is perfect and she is mine.

His words are like a distant echo. I am looking at her, trying to convey the depth of my loyalty, the depth of my gratitude, without the use of words. I have none that could possible describe the way I feel right now anyway.

I must have lost track of time because he suddenly says my name. I lend him a miniscule amount of my attention. Mostly because I'm pretty sure he will require a response from me soon. And there it is. My cue.

"I do."

Her cheeks flush and her smile nearly brings me to my knees. I am but a humble servant before my divinity.

A few tears fall from her brilliant eyes. Awe, she'll ruin that make-up of hers. And it doesn't matter. Make-up means absolutely nothing to the beauty of this woman.

I bring one set of our conjoined hands up to her face and dab the moisture away with the pad of my thumb.

He says her name now.

I'd have said it better.

Doesn't matter.

She is trembling...or am I? I take a subtle but deliberate breath. The trembling stops; must have been me.

He barely gets done uttering her cue before she answers.

"I do."

I don't wait for his next words. As soon as she responds, I step forward and kiss her. We press our palms together and our fingers interlace. I am giving everything that I am in this contact. I feel her giving everything that she is right back to me. Everything that she is and everything that I am becomes everything that _we_ are.

And that matters.

"...you may...kiss the bride..."

I pull back and barely register the slight chuckling that is coming from our guests.

He announces us and the sea of people in attendance simultaneously erupt in cheers.

I am looking at her and she is smiling.

That smile is the rest of my life.

_She_ is the rest of my life. My forever.

Together, we turn to face our loved ones. Together, we take our first steps as wives.

Our gravity stops pushing us toward one another and begins to simply push us forward as a single, combined entity.

We are walking past friends and family and I feel her squeeze my hand. I look over at her and tears begin to fall from my own eyes.

Dear God...

That smile.

**A/N:** Okay...so chapter one was the P wave, two was the S wave...this was an aftershock. The earthquake is over. I hope you have not sustained too much damage. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing! I have a smile of my own stuck on my face from the encouragement I have received. I hope you have enjoyed the piece! -SJR


End file.
